Cuando Makoto se entere
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Makoto nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida, pero no es para menos ¡se había atrevido a amenazar a Haru! (MakoHaru y Leve RinTori)


Estaba enojado, muy enojado, tan enojado como nunca hubiera estado en su vida, y había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que pudieran enojar al calmado y amable Makoto Tachibana, y dentro de esas pocas cosas se habían atrevido a tocar la cúspide, esa cosa que no debía ser tocada nunca por ningún ser humano si tenía al menos la mínima intención de llegar a la vejez.

Maldito—y entre susurros inentendibles repletos de una furia palpable se encontraba el sensual capitán del equipo de natación de la preparatoria iwatobi mientras arrastra de la mano al pobre vice capitán de dicho equipo por las calles hacia la academia samezuka, Haruka notablemente indiferente observaba las personas a su alrededor que les veían con notable miedo, pero bueno les entendía un poco, no todos los días vez a un chico con casi un metro noventa de altura con una cara de asesino en serie tan notoria, el pelinegro podría asegurar que su existencia era invisible debido a la notable aura de cólera de su castaño ¿debería aprovechar y asaltar esa pescadería que pasaron hace un momento?.

Pero, ¿Cómo es que el pacifico muchacho llego a esos extremos? Es sencillo, todo inicio con una tranquila mañana de lunes con los integrantes del club de natación tranquilamente almorzando hasta que las palabras dichas por Nanase sellaron el destino con notables tintes violentos de esa tarde.

Haru, ¿Qué has dicho?—la imperturbable calma de Makoto siendo crispada, una de su ceja moviéndose con violencia mientras su sonrisa cálida era lanzada muy lejos, su ira siendo tan notoriamente palpable que hasta el despreocupado Nagisa prefirió meter un pan en su boca y mirar al horizonte en gesto ausente.

Me amenazo, Sousuke me amenazo—fueron las secas palabras del pelinegro que tranquilo comía sin mirarle, demasiado concentrado en los perfectos pedacitos de caballa del almuerzo hecho por la señora Tachibana, sin saber que si solo hubiera mirado al castaño y a sus notables tics faciales hubiera podido prevenir los hechos que sucederían esa misma tarde, pero no lo hizo, los finos cuadros de caballa le hipnotizaban hasta puntos insanos—pero no le des importancia.

Y ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿¡Qué no le diera importancia!? ¡Sousuke le había amenazado! ¡A su precioso delfín!, pero antes de que tomara los palillos más cercanos y corriera a la escuela de rin a apuñalar a yamazaki el sonido redentor de almas llego, el timbre.

Y al recordar que tenían un examen importante sus ideas asesinas fueron sustituidas momentáneamente por la necesidad de llegar a su salón de clases.

Oh pero no lo olvido por mucho, así que una vez fuera de la escuela y despidiéndose de unos bastante callados Nagisa y Rei –quienes por instinto de supervivencia no se habían atrevido a abrir la boca para nada- tomo la mano de su novio para emprender su viaje –con motivos no homicidas claro—a la escuela rival, la azul mirada fija en el rostro del castaño, Makoto normalmente no era tan impulsivo y mucho menos tan histérico por razones que no incluyeran un ser de ultratumba.

Makoto—y no aguantando más la constante duda, las piernas del nadador mayor parando de golpe así causando el inminente alto de su castaño.

—se va a disculpar.

Y como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre su cabeza –oh sensual agua—comprendió todo rápidamente, todo era por ese estúpido asunto de la amenaza.

No tienes que hacerlo—Un monótono silencio y el sonido de un auto sobre la acera lateral siendo el único acompañante de sus palabras.

¡Tengo que hacerlo haru!—y en un rápido movimiento que saco todo el oxígeno de los pulmones del pelinegro este se encontraba ya entre los brazos que bien conocía, la cabeza castaña restregándose con cariño contra el fino hombro contrario—tengo que hacer esto haru, déjame hacerlo.

Está bien—La respuesta mecánica saliendo con su seriedad habitual de sus labios, si para Makoto significaba tanto defenderle él no le pararía y fuera de eso, era una oportunidad muy rara, ver al siempre tranquilo Makoto Tachibana enfadado hasta la medula era uno de esos eventos dignos de grabar para las futuras generaciones.

Y así es como regresamos a nuestro caótico comienzo.

Ya estamos cerca—la imponente entrada de la academia samezuka irguiéndose imponente ante la mirada de los nadadores, oh el pandemónium iniciaría pronto.

—después de esto, quiero ir a comer caballa.

Aunque, no es como si al pelinegro le importara mucho.

.

—Muy bien Ai, has mejorado.

Las prácticas del club de nado de samezuka habían culminado por fin, la piscina lentamente vaciándose de los estudiantes que felices se iban hacia las duchas.

—¿enserio sempai?

Claro, ¿verdad sousuke?—la voz del pelirrojo llamando la atención del castaño que se encontraba tras de él, sinceramente a él le importaba muy poco si el pequeño kohai de su amigo había mejorado sus tiempos, pero si no decía algo alentador estaba seguro que rin le acribillaría con esa mirada de enojo tan conocida, pero antes de que siquiera un simple "bien" saliera de su boca el sonido seco de la puerta azotando y una aparente mirada de terror en la cara del pelirrojo le hizo voltear hacia la entrada para solo ver a Tachibana y Nanase entrando por la puerta firmemente tomados de la mano y con el castaño irradiando una rara aura amenazante.

Oh santo dios del nado—rin lo sabía, sabía que un día moriría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, ni mucho menos en manos de su colérico amigo castaño, normalmente se imaginaba su muerte como algo épico -algo como una muerte feliz después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con Ai— pero tenía que enfrentar su destino, sabía que no debió alimentar de más esos malditos peces dorados, de seguro regresaron de la tumba y le contaron a Makoto sus crímenes, ¡Los muy malditos!

—Ai, tengo algo que pedirte.

—¿sempai?

—si hoy muero, quiero tener el mejor funeral vikingo de la historia.

Claro—la respuesta ahogada y rápida fue a lo único que atino Nitori ante el abrazo repentino de su asustado sempai, no se enteraba de nada pero bueno, su sempai lo estaba abrazando.

Y otro que no se enteraba de nada era sousuke , primero que nada ¿Qué hacían ahí los de iwatobi? Pero antes de poder formular la pregunta del millón, una voz fría que susurro algo parecido a su apellido le hizo voltear la cara para encontrarse de frente con unos turbios ojos verdes, y podía jurar que escucho un "oh dios mío, no venía por mi" a su derecha.

Podrías hacerme el favor de disculparte—los verdes ojos refulgiendo una ira palpable, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría lleno de agujeros.

Pero q. . .-pero antes de formular su pregunta, la imagen de su amenaza a Nanase llego a su mente, oh ahora todo estaba muy claro—¿Por qué lo haría?

¿he? ¿Qué porque?—y lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo había sido jalado desde las solapas de su chamarra con fuerza hasta una distancia en la que podía ver claramente un fuego despiadado en los verdes bosques que tenía el chico por ojos y una risa ligeramente gutural lleno sus oídos, sin evitarlo trago saliva bastante turbado—porque a menos que quieras conocer el sonido de tus piernas rompiéndose lo harás.

En otro momento y con otra persona lo más seguro es que hubiera respondido de manera mordaz pero algo en la mirada del Tachibana le hizo temblar internamente, ese chico no estaba bromeando.

—Lo siento, Nanase.

Las palabras saliendo forzadas de su garganta recibiendo un simple "es suficiente por ahora" de la boca del castaño para luego ser soltado de golpe.

Cinco segundos después pudo apreciar como el universo volvía a su cauce y una cálida sonrisa se instauraba en el rostro del castaño capitán mientras se volteaba y tomaba la mano de su novio para emprender una tranquila salida murmurando al pelinegro algo sobre caballa, claro, no sin antes despedirse de un asustado rin y un Nitori al borde de las lágrimas –ese pobre chico nos se acercaría nunca más a menos de un metro del Tachibana-

Y cuando se daban la vuelta para ir a las duchas, mientras sousuke veía como rin ya había vuelto a su estado normal de "soy tan asombroso que el viento no me mueve ni un cabello de una manera no sensual" intentaba calmar a un nitori sollozante, pensó en lo que había aprendido ese día.

Primera, rin era lo suficientemente rarito para querer un funeral vikingo y segundo, nunca molestar a Nanase Haruka si no querías a Makoto "hace llorar a los Yakuza" Tachibana listo para romperte las piernas.

Si, un día muy educativo.

.

.

¡YO! Aquí Kichan. ¿Qué tal?

Este Fanfic nació de una frase en tumblr **"Pero cuando Makoto se entere. . . " -**de ahí el título- y mi headcanon personal y de un par de colegas de que Makoto tiene cierto grado yandere.

Espero que les haya gustado y me puedan dejar un review.

-y siento si alguna palabra está mal escrita o algo pero el ordenador en el que escribí no es mío y el teclado falla-

Sin más ¡KICHAN FUERA!


End file.
